Three Words, Eight Letters
by asiaaanx
Summary: I'm gonna tell her..." Troy looked at all of them, adding "on Valentine's Day." Full summary inside!


_sorry for no updates at all. so fucking busy. :S happy valentine's day for all you lovers out there, it sucks being single lol. i'm watching a movie with my friend on valentine's day... how lame am i? xD anyways, enjoy! hahaha._

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything except the plot. (How many times do I have to say that !?)

**Summary**: _Sharpay and her boyfriend, Troy, have been together for four years. And in those four years, she has never heard those three words with eight letters come out from his mouth. When she realizes she wants to say those words to him, she wants him to say it first, but she's worried about one thing: What if he doesn't?_

* * *

**S**harpay Evans woke up, stretching her arms. She looked outside her window to see her boyfriend of four years leaning on his car with chocolates in hand. Her mouth curled into a small smile as she looked on. His eyes were closed as he was listening to his iPod that were full of songs she had filled. Sharpay immediately changed into her school clothes and fixed her hair before running down the stairs to greet him. As she stepped down from the bottom step, her father was waiting for her.

"In a rush, sweetie?" he asked, knowing exactly why she was running down the stairs.

"Daddy, Troy's outside!"

Her father chuckled, sipping his coffee. "Yes, I know. He had come in earlier, but he didn't want to wake you up."

"Aw!" Sharpay gushed. She couldn't stop smiling for some reason. Her heart started racing like all the times when her boyfriend was near. She tucked a stray of blonde hair behind her ear before sighing. "He's the best, daddy."

He looked at his daughter for a moment. He knew they were in love, but he also knew they haven't said those important words that would officially announce it. He's seen the way Troy looked at his princess; it was true love. And the way Sharpay looked at him; it was clear there was nothing more than love in her eyes.

Sharpay's father nodded his head towards the door. "Go, princess. He's been waiting for quite some time now." He smiled gently at her before walking towards the kitchen.

Sharpay squealed before opening the door and running towards her boyfriend. He was still listening to his iPod with closed eyes; he was humming as well. She giggled and placed a small kiss on top of his lips, causing him to open his eyes in surprise. His mouth formed into a big grin as he took out his earphones and stretched his arms out for a hug. Sharpay ran to his arms, instinctively putting her head in the crook of his neck.

She could smell his cologne that she had picked out for him; she smiled at this. Her fingers traced his collarbone gently, letting her fingers dance across his skin. Little did she know that what she was doing had Troy feeling warm inside. He placed his head on top of her head, smelling in her strawberry scented hair. His face buried itself into it, hugging her tighter against him in a strong hold.

"Hi, baby," he whispered huskily into her blonde hair. His lips found their way to her ear and he gave her a sweet kiss there. She giggled slightly.

"Hey, there," Sharpay grinned sweetly.

"I missed you terribly." Troy pulled away to show her his playful pout. His lips were pouting but his eyes were sparkling with love and a bit of mischief. He kissed her lips, deepening it right away. She ran her fingers through his chestnut colored hair and let out a soft moan as his tongue slipped into her mouth.

Sharpay pulled away and smiled. "You saw me yesterday, babe."

Troy shrugged. "And your point is?" He smirked and kissed her again.

Ryan came out with his backpack on his back and walked towards them. He made a disgusted face as he spotted his sister and her boyfriend playing tongue hockey. He shuddered and gently pulled Troy off his sister.

"You know, I really don't like seeing my sister having her boyfriend's tongue down her throat," Ryan stated the sentence at Troy, who blushed and rubbed his neck.

Troy nodded. "Right…" He quickly got in the car and watched as Sharpay laughed her head off. He chuckled to himself as Ryan glared at her and she immediately stopped. _Damn, I love that girl, _he thought. Troy's eyes widened; _did I just say I love her? _He shook his head; of course he loved her. He's always loved her ever since she became his first kiss when he was only six years old.

Sharpay jumped into the driver's seat as Ryan got into the back. She looked at Troy and noticed he was spacing out. She gently grabbed his hand to entwine their fingers together, and he looked at her and smiled. Her eyes twinkled and she leaned over for a kiss. Then, Ryan made a gagging noise, causing them to part. Sharpay glared at her brother and quickly kissed Troy's lips. Ryan rolled his eyes.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at school. Immediately Ryan jumped out of the car and ran towards his girlfriend of a year, Gabriella Montez. Troy laughed and opened the door for Sharpay, like a true gentleman. Sharpay smiled and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his torso. Her head rested on his chest as they started walking towards their friends in a tight embrace.

"Um, hi, you two," Taylor McKessie chuckled. She loved Sharpay and Troy's relationship; it was romantic and cute. Although her boyfriend, Chad Danforth, disagreed, he still supported the couple.

"Damn, Sharpay, can't get your hands off Troy?" Jason Cross teased her, poking her side. Sharpay squealed and dropped her arms around Troy. She playfully glared at Jason and chased him around the parking lot. Ryan chuckled and looked at Troy.

"I really wonder how you liked her, Troy," he nudged Troy gently. He smirked and noticed Troy's eyes start to wander towards Sharpay.

"I can't help it… I fell in love, dude."

Gabriella and Taylor awed in unison. He finally admitted to loving Sharpay. Everyone could tell he just denied his feelings as did Sharpay. They have all tried to make the couple admit their true love for each other, but have never succeeded. And now one simple little sentence had pulled it out of Troy.

"Finally, man!" Chad punched his shoulder in a playful manner. He was so tired of Troy always going on about his love for Sharpay. He was happy for his best friend, but he could only take so much.

"Troy, why don't you tell her?" Gabriella asked.

He sighed, watching his girlfriend hug Jason. "I don't have the guts. I mean, she's beautiful, sweet, and just amazing. She would never be in love with a simple guy like me."

"Are you kidding me?" Ryan asked in disbelief. "Troy, my sister is in love with you! You're all she talks about and thinks about. I've never seen her this way before… she's so happy."

Troy looked at his beautiful girlfriend, inhaling and suddenly breathed out, "I'm gonna tell her…" he looked at all of them, adding "on Valentine's Day."

* * *

_Valentine's Day_

Sharpay walked into her house and spotted rose petals leading to her bedroom. She raised an eyebrow and looked around. _I wonder… _she thought. She shrugged and followed the trail to her bedroom. Her heart started racing as she opened the door knob. Her eyes saw her boyfriend in red boxers on her bed with candles lit everywhere.

"Happy Valentine's, baby," he simply said, smiling.

"Oh, Troy…" she looked around her bedroom. Everything was candle lit and covered in rose petals.

Troy walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Do you like it?"

She couldn't find the words to describe her feelings. She felt so peaceful, nervous, happy… too much to say. She just nodded, looking at Troy with misty eyes. He chuckled and kissed her. He lifted her onto the bed, falling on top of her.

She pulled away and tried to say something, but what Troy said next surprised her.

"I love you, Pay," Troy blurted out. His blue eyes sparkled brightly in the dark. Sharpay could feel tears swelling up in her eyes and she wiped them away quickly. Her lips found his immediately to respond. He wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace.

"I love you too, Troy. So much, you have no idea." Sharpay smiled and flipped them over, straddling Troy. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say that?"

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to say that?" Troy shot back playfully, kissing her cheek. "I love you, I love you, I love you!"

* * *

_i got lazy towards the end. (surprise, surprise) so sorry about that. because it's 12 am here & it's officially valentine's day lol. sooo yeah i'm tired. haha, reviews anyone? (;_


End file.
